Aim for the Head
by PsuremSpecial
Summary: "In this pain, we find solace. In suffering, we are reborn. It is not through the trials of death that we are broken, but rather we are forged. Do not hesitate to kill these undead, because they won't show mercy. We chose to survive through this apocalypse, and if we do not return as victors, we won't return at all. We don't need heroes, just survivors."
1. Chapter 1 The Black Parade Approaches

**PsuremSpecial**** – Hello, people of FanFiction! My name is PsuremSpecial with my first FanFiction, created with the help of my little cousins and friend at Flipping Table Productions (Link: u/3254633/Daethtofools). In fact, here is the commander and co-commander of Flipping Table Productions themselves: Daethtofools and DEATH!**

**Daethtofools**** – Hey there, humans! I'm here, in the—well—dark letters on your screen!**

**DEATH**** – Hey, what's up everybody?**

**PsuremSpecial**** – This story takes place in modern times, in a ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE!**

**DEATH**** – Yeah, because, you know, zombie apocalypses are **_**oh so rare**_**. *Rolls eyes***

**Daethtofools**** – Says the one who came up with the idea. =D**

**PsuremSpecial**** – Silence, you two. Moving on, this first chapter is based off of the Bangarang (by Skrillex) and the rest of the story is going be suggestions from you, our lovely audience!**

**DEATH**** – Something tells me that's a bad idea...**

**Daethtofools**** – How...?**

**DEATH**** – Well, when you, Daeth, took suggestions for that story...what was the name of it...? I forgot. Anyways, you ended up giving up on it and I found you cowering in the corner from all the reviews you got from it.**

**Daethtofools**** – ...I thought we agreed never to speak of that story again...**

**PsuremSpecial**** –Death, I think you just broke your brother...**

**DEATH**** – What? **

**Daethtofools ****– *Rocking back and forth in the corner, having a nervous breakdown.***

**PsuremSpecial**** – Oh dear...Just read the story, everyone.**

* * *

"_Now have we seen this light for the last time_

_They're turning back the clock and we won't survive_

_On just hope this time_

_They slowly break us down from the inside_

_And force a way of life we don't recognise_

_And free will has died_

_We take our breath for the last time_

_We'll give it one more cry before they burn a hole_

_In our hearts again_

_We saw it coming, this Black Parade when will it end_

_Oh you and I both know, this Black Parade on fear depends_

_We can fight it but we can't pretend_

_khaste nasho, parvaz kon (don't get tired, fly)_

_ey khaste mooned too ghafas (Hey, the tired one in the cage)_

_Parvaz kon ta ke manam ba to ham avaz ham nafas (Fly until I sing and breathe with you)_

_The turbans reign supreme over virtue_

_You cannot lift your veil or speak the truth_

_They promise nothing but keep that bar held high for you_

_We saw it coming, this Black Parade will forge ahead_

_Oh you and I both know, this Black Parade_

_The demon's edge_

_We will fight it with our dying breath_

_And now they've pumped the masses full of rage_

_We're going to light some fires_

_We're going to burn the stage_

_The lightning is coming, the marchers will fall_

_Fall_

_khaste nasho, khaste nasho, sokooteto faryad kon (Don't get tired, don't get tired, shout loud your silence)_

_ta mano dari, khodeto az in ghafas azad kon (Until you've got me, free yourself from this cage)_

_We saw it coming, this Black Parade will meet its end_

_Oh you and I both know, this Black Parade, it's good as dead_

_We will fight until the streets turn red_

_This Black Parade will meet its end_

_Oh you and I both know, this Black Parade, it's good as dead_

_We will fight until the streets turn red_

_faryad kon (shout)_

_parvaz kon (fly)_

_We will fight until the streets turn red."_

_- Black Parade by Globus_

* * *

**July 22, 2005 – Outskirts of Chicago: Unknown Street (12:06 PM) – 2 Years Before the Outbreak**

A normal-sized pink ice cream truck lazily drove down the abandoned street, passing the empty and deserted buildings, the driver not knowing what, or _who_, lay in waiting inside the buildings. The driver was a rather obese man, who was sporting a white chef's outfit; covered in stains of ice cream and sweat. He drove with one hand and greedily ate multiple ice cream cones with his other hand.

As the truck nosily drove past an alleyway, a large Pyrenean Mountain Dog with dirt clinging to its messy white fur poked its head out of the shadows in realization. The tag on its slightly torn brown collar shook, proudly shining the name: Appa. The dog began barking powerfully, giving to the signal to its owner.

Unknown and unnoticed by the driver, a few buildings away a bald 11-year-old boy watched through cheap and cracked plastic, yet efficient, binoculars; alerted by the loud barking. He was crouched on the top of a seemingly deserted warehouse, wearing a dirty white sleeveless shirt on his thin frame, a black baseball cap sat on his head with the bright white words: 'I Am the Definition of AWESOME' on its front, and a dark orange hooded jacket tied around his waist. Filthy and ripped blue jeans hung loosely from his skinny legs and torn up sneakers were on his feet. A muddy and dingy orange backpack hung loosely from his back, completely empty except for a bag of marbles and a couple bags of melting ice, along with an orange bandana tied around his head, covering his nose and mouth.

Surprisingly, despite his beggar-like appearance, he quickly pulled out a brand-new toy walkie-talkie from his pocket, clicked a button, and said: "Hey guys, Aang—I mean, um—_Avatar_, here. Appa and I spotted the target, coming your way, the Blue Spirit and Blind Bandit."

After a second, the toy sparked to life and was full of static, yet Aang could tell the voice's tone was excited and was about to burst out laughing, _"Aang, I was joking earlier. You don't _need_ to use our codenames yet. These are just toys so no one could track us. When Toph gets us those cool wireless earpieces, then we use code names."_

Aang Makani's eyebrow twitched. "Then, Sokka, why did you tell me to do that?"

"_Because it'd sound funny."_

"Fine, just get Zuko and Toph ready." Aang then abruptly turned off the useful plaything, and blew into a white whistle, and to any normal person, was silent. But only seconds later Appa ran up the building's fire escape and leapt onto the scrawny boy, who was laughing happily.

* * *

Toph Bei Fong, also known as the Blind Bandit, was a 11-year-old girl, yet her attire consisted of worn dark green cargo pants, emerald colored Adidas cleats and a green shirt that had the words: 'COME AT ME BRO' above a large image of Jesus Christ with His arms outstretched. A plain black jacket was tied around her waist and wore blind man's sunglasses; a white cane sticking out of the light green duffel bag at her side.

Said duffel bag was filled to the brim with explosives, fuses, and fire-works; automatically diminishing her 'blind' act. Even her cargo pockets were filled with fireworks and lighters. Truth to be told, she was only slightly colorblind, yet if she acted like a blind person, the same way Aang acted like a beggar, no one would be suspicious of them.

Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail; a dark green bandana tied around her head, covering her nose and mouth. A silver chain was round her neck, and a small silver cross hung from it. Toph strolled down the street, walkie-talkie out of battery, and she stopped suddenly, spotting the pink truck approaching as she turned the corner.

She put down the duffel bag and rummaged through it, stood, and a plain slingshot in one hand and a small, spherical firecracker in the other. Holding the slingshot between her arm and her ribs, she took the small silver cross into her hand, and clicked a hidden switch on the holy ornament, and a tiny, orange flame burst from the bottom of the cross. Arms moving with the speed of lightning, she lit the firecracker's fuse, removed her finger from the concealed switch thus killing the flame, whipped out the slingshot, and took aim.

Underneath the bandana, she grinned. "Bombs away."

* * *

Zuko Pyralis, also known as the Blue Spirit, leaned against the grimy wall of the alleyway, repeatedly snapping his fingers. Light blue sparks came from the wires attached and taped to his fingers, the wires trailing down his arm to the five-pound battery strapped to the 15-year-old's leather belt. He wore a plain black hoodie that had a dark red hood, worn blue jeans, and crimson converse. A blood-red bandana was tied around his face, covering his mouth and nose, right below the massive burn scar over his left eye.

His golden eyes watched carefully as the truck drove past him, and suddenly an ear-splitting _bang _of a firework caused the truck to lurch to a stop, right in front of the alleyway Zuko was in. _Here we go! _He thought, and practically leapt out of the alleyway towards the truck, and saw the driver was stunned by the blast. Smoke rose from the windows and Zuko ran up to the driver's door and placed his wired hand onto the handle at the exact moment the driver recovered.

Once the driver placed his hand on the indoor handle, Zuko snapped his fingers on his other hand, causing large volts of electricity to blast into the door, shocking the poor diver, and even causing smoke to rise from his skin.

On the other side of the truck, Aang ran up to the other side of the truck and tossed the bag of colorful marbles on the ground and dashed to the back of the truck the moment the driver let go of the door handle, and began crawling to the now marble-covered exit. The driver opened the door and stepped out, only to stumble on the marbles and lose his footing.

Opposite of the stumbling fat man, Zuko lifted Aang into the truck hurriedly, and Aang began scooping ice cream treats and cones into the empty backpack. The moment the driver got his footing back, Aang handed the full backpack to Zuko, who took off hurriedly. As Aang climbed out, the driver grabbed him by the shirt with an iron grip, and began dragging the now panicking boy towards the driver's seat, and the furious driver opened the door slightly and reached in, reaching for the broom on the other side.

Toph came around the front of the truck and saw Aang about to be beaten, and, without any hesitation, she ran up to the door and kicked the door shut with all her strength, and a sickening _crack_ followed. The driver began screaming and wailing in pain, and pulled his arm back, and Toph gasped once she saw what she had done.

What was left of the man's hand was a bloody stump.

Standing in shock, she felt Aang's arm grab her own and pull her away, and the two sprinted after Zuko, leaving the poor man in pain. While they were running, Toph peered over her shoulder one last time, guilt and pity evident on her face. She bit her lip and threw off those feelings, and faced forward, not looking back as the unlikely trio ran off into the distance.

* * *

**July 22, 2006 – Chicago: Kuruk's Apartment (2:43 PM) – 1 Year Before the Outbreak**

"Cheers, to yet another success!" A 14-year-old Sokka Kuruk shouted, raising his half-eaten Klondike bar into the air with a grin on his face. The other three laughed, raising their own ice cream treats and saying, "Cheers!"

"So," Aang said, turning to Sokka and Zuko while patting a sleeping Appa on the head. "Are you guys going back to the academy thing in France soon, right?"

"It's called Kadic Academy." Zuko answered, crumpling up a wrapper and tossed it across the room, and silently cheered as it landed perfectly into the plastic garbage bin. "From what my idiot of a father told me, it's called Kadic Academy in a place called Sceaux, which is a suburb of Paris, in France, of course."

"Also, the place is pretty big," Sokka continued, shuffling in a nearby desk drawer and pulled out a pamphlet, handing it to Toph. "It's a big bunch of buildings and teachers and such."

"Sounds fancy." Toph commented, a Popsicle stick hanging out the side of her mouth as she read through the pamphlet; Aang reading over her shoulder. "Doesn't it mean you have to learn French, too?"

"_Bonjour, Madame," _Zuko said in slightly accented French, even if it were simple phrases. _"Comment allez-vous?"_

Toph grinned and replied in surprisingly fluent French, _"Très bien, merci."_

"When did you learn French?" Sokka asked, astonished. Toph just smiled and leaned back into her beanbag, replying, "Even if I ran away from home, doesn't mean I'm not educated."

A sudden buzzing from Zuko's pocket caused the teen to reach into his pocket and retrieve his phone. He read the text and sighed in annoyance, standing up. "Azula reminded me _oh so nicely_ that I have to pack my stuff. See you during the holidays, Aang, Toph."

After a few "Goodbyes", hugs, and a punch to the shoulder ("Ouch, Toph!", "Yeah, I'll miss you too, Sparky."), Zuko climbed out Sokka's bedroom window and headed down the fire escape in a hurry. Once he was out of view, Toph stretched and yawned, saying, "Well, I think I ought to head off too. See you in a year, Snoozles. I'll try to get those fancy earpieces you wanted."

Sokka chuckled. "And I'll try to get my uncle to get me those 'fancy' guns you wanted."

"But aren't we all too young to own guns?" Aang asked, getting up to leave as well. "We're all minors after all."

"You don't know my uncle, Aang. He can be pretty persistent."

"Well, let's go Twinkletoes, before Snoozle's family gets back."

"_Au revoir_, you two. I'll see you in a year!" Sokka called after them as they jumped out the window onto the fire escape. Toph and Aang waved and ran off, and Sokka sighed happily, leaning back in his chair.

"This year is going to be great..."

* * *

**March 21, 2007 – North Atlantic Ocean: Unidentified Aircraft (6:05 PM) – 2 Days Before Outbreak**

"I can't believe I'm doing this—heck—I can't believe _we're_ doing this, Toph. Do you know how much trouble we're going to get for doing this?" Aang asked from his seat as co-pilot. Over the year, he had grown slightly taller and muscular, yet still had a childish expression on his face. He wore full black body armor with golden trimmings and dozens of cargo pockets complete with steel-tipped boots and reinforced climbing/rappelling gloves. His head was covered by a combat helmet that was customized to be identical to a dark-colored motorcycle helmet with similar golden trimmings. Underneath the helmet, he had a wireless earpiece in his ear, which was currently off. The outfit was designed to be a thin as possible, yet was thick enough to be efficient.

From toes to neck, Aang was fully armed. An assortment of grenades hung from his bullet-proof belt and a knife and tomahawk accompanied them. Two pistols were at his side, and magazines for the guns were stuffed into his many pockets. An assault rifle was strapped to his back, making his shift uncomfortably in his seat as it pressed into his spine. Inside the large pack attached to the back of his belt was a waterproof first aid kit, the advanced ones used the Red Cross in dire situations. Surprisingly, even with all this equipment, Aang didn't feel hot or overburdened by the weapons or armor. He wasn't sure if it was because of his endurance by living on the streets, or just how Toph designed everything.

Sitting next to Aang in the pilot's seat was Toph, who was, _somehow_, even _more_ armored than Aang. She also became taller and strangely and freakishly strong over the year, yet her jade eyes were steeled and fierce, much less joyful than the year before. She wore thicker body armor than Aang, yet hers had dark green trimmings. Instead of climbing/grappling gloves, she had army-style gloves. Her combat helmet was identical to Aang's, but instead of clear bullet-proof glass, she had dark-tinted glass for her helmet and had a slightly larger earpiece with a wider reception.

If it was even possible, Toph was even more heavily armed than Aang. A machete and two army knives on her belt, along with grenades and stun grenades hanging from her belts and the rifle straps that ran cross her torso. Two different firearms hung on her back, one was an automatic rifle and the other was a sniper rifle; bullets and magazines almost overflowing out of her multitude of pockets. Two magnum handguns were strapped to her sides, and a smaller first aid kit was also on the back of her belt.

"Toph, is all this really necessary? You know, it could've just been some fake pictures or a hoax of some sort –"

"No, Aang. For about the hundredth time, this isn't some stupid hoax" Toph interrupted, her voice firm and unwavering. Her hands tightened around the controls as she continued, "I know those were real. I was actually in those labs. Those..._things_...they were disgusting, they were horrible. _They were real_."

Aang was silent for a second, then muttered, "I can't believe you're father could make such a thing..."

"Believe it, Twinkletoes." Aang flinched at the barely-controlled rage in her voice. "When dad decided to leave the house, I found computer and his little hidden lab. The program he created would launch the virus throughout America, and no one would know they're infected until it's too late."

"So that's why you stole this plane? And all your dad's supplies?"

Filling the dozens of seats in the back of the private aircraft were boxes of food, equipment, weapons, and other necessary recourses of survival. All the boxes were stamped with the same words: "PROPERTY OF BEI FONG ESTATE".

"He doesn't deserve 10-years worth of equipment for an apocalypse. Let him suffer, just like he wanted everyone else to."

"Wait, so he intended that he would also be infected?"

Toph turned to Aang slightly and glanced at him briefly, and replied, "Well, no, because my father is resistant to the virus."

"...What?"

"The virus is unable to affect him, because he is genetically immune to the virus. But that won't stop him from being eaten alive."

Aang sighed and hung his head. "...I can't believe this is happening..."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Aang. We're going to this Kadic Academy or whatever, get Sparky, Snoozles, and Snoozles' sister–"

"Her name is Katara."

"Fine, Katara, whatever, and we're going to fight off this virus once it arrives there."

"What about everyone at the academy?"

Toph was silent for a few seconds, and Aang couldn't see her face due to the tinted-glass.

"We only have a limited amount of supplies, Twinkletoes. We can only save s many people our recourses can handle, but I don't guarantee it will be a lot of people."

Aang shifted uncomfortably, and found himself near tears. "This isn't fair. This just isn't fair."

"Aang, I know it isn't fair, but it's how we're going to survive. Now get some sleep. We're going to arrive in a few hours, and once we land, we have exactly 24 hours till the virus is launched."

"What do you think the launching would be like?"

"Silent and hidden, until its hands clamp around everyone's throats and choke them to death."

"...That's an interesting way to put it."


	2. Chapter 2 Doomsday

**PsuremSpecial – And we are back! In this chapter, our Lyoko Warriors should make an appearance, along with my new undead friends. Flipping Tables Productions and I decides to go into a chapter rotation. The last chapter was written by me, so this chapter is going to be written my Daethtofools. The chapter after that is going to be written by DEATH, and we're all trying to convince Flipping Table Productions' beta reader to write one. **

**Daethtofools – You heard the man! This chapter is my creation! Because, you know, I'm a more experience writer than Psurem here.**

**Death - *Cough* Lies! *Cough* **

**Daethtofools – Well, you're helpful. (-_-)**

* * *

"_Lex lata, pulvis et umbra cinis_

_Ultra tuum praesidium, consumimur igni plebis victis_

_You wake up believing this day will end by evening_

_It's taken for granted that seeds of life are planted_

_But nothing prepares you for nature's acts of virtue_

_It's Doomsday, ascending, the world you know is ending_

_Seas will rise and the mountains will stir_

_With the power of creation_

_We will end in a fiery rage_

_Cantus immortale regnum_

_In aeterna prosay, infinitum_

_Luce, ressurectum_

_Excrucio, natura fieri mortis_

_The last days, our death throes, the ultimate inferno_

_No hope for survival, this Doomsday is our final sight_

_Dark and grim, your fate will begin_

_In the fire and the pain, God will end on this Doomsday_

_Gladius, in evertimitum, gloria, in excruciatus_

_Radio, Vera sentimenti, termino, ab infuriate_

_Solvo rei, qui a serpentinus, maxime, amo anti teus_

_Malus perenisus, cruce invocale_

_Morte hasana, prosay Fortuna_

_Mystrie, morte, sancte per dei."_

_- Doomsday by Globus_

* * *

**March 21, 2007 – Bei Fong Estate: Hidden Laboratory (11:37 PM) – 1 Day Before the Outbreak**

Lao Bei Fong flinched as the iPhone in his pocket vibrated; not hearing the ringing due to the thunderous rain and thunder outside the car. He ignored it as he drove into the driveway, parked, and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, what is it?"

"_S-sir, w-we-we, she's g-gone..."_

Lao froze. "What?"

"_Your d-daughter, Toph, s-she found your l- lab and g-got away..."_

"And you didn't stop her?"

The controlled rage in his voice caused the young, terrified soldier to squeal and shake as he stuttered, _"I tried, s-sir! B-but she apparently called a friend before, and he knocked me out before I could do anything!"_

"...What did they take with them?"

"_W-what?"_

"By the way you're describing this as if they've left the country itself, which they probably have. What. Did. They. Take. With. Them?"

"_T-they, t-they—" _The poor guard gulped and then shouted in desperation into the phone, _"They managed to take all the supplies and the plane! T-the device wasn't tampered with, and is still going to set off in the next day."_

"Have you been tracking the plane?"

"_W-what?"_

"Since they got away, have you tracked the plane to see where it was going?"

The guard's eyes widened._ "I, u-um, n-no. Please, sir, I didn't of it at the time! Please forgive me!"_

A smile spread on Lao's lips. "Of course I forgive you."

Relief flooded the guard's voice. _"Oh, thank you sir!" _

"In fact, I think I'll give you a gift for such a good job."

"_W-what?" _The guard was alarmed by suddenly thick sarcasm and anger in Lao's voice. _"S-sir?"_

"**Code Black**."

Lao started to grin at the popping and crackling noise that came from his phone, along with the guard's pained wails and screams. He ended the conversation as he opened the car door, rain pounding on him as he headed towards the house.

"Of course, there is no better gift than death."

* * *

**March 22, 2007 - North Atlantic Ocean: Unidentified Aircraft (5:46 AM) – 24 Hours Before the Outbreak**

Aang's mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that he was awake again. It was a nice dream, something about sitting in a big oak tree in meadow full of flowers but the details are fading fast even as he tried to recall them. With a mental sigh he allowed his brain to focus and cautiously open one eye. He felt himself in a sitting position, with strange metal devices poking into his back and hanging from his belt. Rounded reinforced glass was right in front of his vision, and he heard small, mechanical beeps in front of him. He lowered his head in an effort to block out the light, just to see the grenades and weapons on his torso. It didn't work; his brain was awake now and already flooding with memories from the night before...

"Good morning, Twinkletoes."

He flinched at the voice, and quickly raised his head and winced at the cracking noise from his neck. Rubbing the back of his covered neck with his gloved hand, he turned and saw Toph sitting, hands behind her head and feet crossed and on the controls, leaning the seat back into a more comfortable sleeping position. Her helmet was off and sitting on her lap, and a strip of bacon in her hand, most likely from one of the hundreds of CARE packages in the back seats.

Even if her eyes had slight bags underneath them, she grinned and asked nonchalantly, "Bacon?"

Before he could answer, she tossed the meat at him, whom he caught rather quickly and chomped down, stomach almost empty. Toph watched him eat and then sighed, saying, "The auto-pilot says we're going to be landing in a few minutes. As you know, I'm pretty sure a country isn't going to just let a random plane fly in with no papers or acknowledgement, so we're landing on my grandpa Bumi's boat, land on the coast, which is only hour's distance to Kadic by walking."

"But how are we going to bring all these supplies in?" Aang asked, swallowing the last of the food while turning to look at the piles of supplies in the back of the plane. "I don't really like the idea of carrying all of this stuff...If that's even possible..."

"I know that, Twinkletoes. Do you really think I'm an idiot?"

"Well...I believe you have above average intelligence."

Before Toph could respond, a noisy and clamorous barking from the passengers seats resounded off the walls and a flash of white fur suddenly rushed in their direction. The two panicked as the 115-pound Pyrenean Mountain Dog leapt onto Aang and began licking his face.

"Ack—Appa!" Aang shouted, and then started laughing. "Appa, get off of me!"

After making Appa calm down considerably, Toph explained, leisurely putting her helmet back on. "Well, continuing on, after I discovered my father's lab, I informed Bumi and he set off in a ship right before we stole the plane."

"That's who you were calling before we left..." Aang said, nodding in understanding. "So, we're going to land the plane of the boat, but then what do we do with the plane afterwards?"

"That depends if we still have a plane left when we land."

"Wait, what!?"

* * *

**March 22, 2007 - North Atlantic Ocean: Aircraft Carrier **_**Flopsie**_** (5:53 AM) – 24 Hours Before the Outbreak**

"Ah ha! There's the plane!" Bumi Bei Fong exclaimed, spotting the metal contraption in the distance. The eccentric old man was dressed in strange green robes, a crooked green crown with horns, and barefooted, much to the confusion of his crew. Said crew noticed the plane and started to get ready to land a _private jet_ on an aircraft carrier...a seemingly impossible (due to completely different components on a private jet than a fighter jet) the crew had never had to do before.

Bumi watched the crew scurry about preparing and checking if everything would work. It was a good thing they didn't need the plane after they got the supplies, or they would've all been screwed. The old man chuckled and pressed the button on his earpiece and said, "Hello, Toph. Ready to land?"

"_Yeah, I'm just finishing up the final changes on my will." _His granddaughter's voice joked, voice full of static from the poor reception. _"I can see your ship from here; is everything ready down there?"_

"Yep! We just need the plane to come down now!"

Bumi listened as Toph took a deep breath and said, _"You'll make sure we don't land in the ocean, right Gramps? You know, planes don't swim...or float for that matter."_

"Don't worry! I'm 54% sure you'll land safely!"

"_Bumi..."_

"Yes?"

"_If I die because of your stupidity, I'm going to kill you."_

He chuckled. "Well, I'm not going to go down without a fight."

* * *

**March 22, 2007 - North Atlantic Ocean: Unidentified Aircraft (5:54 AM) – 24 Hours Before the Outbreak**

"Toph, how are going to land?" Aang shouted with his voice full of panic. "To land on an aircraft carrier, we need a tailhook, a tailhook which _we don't have_, to snag one of the wires on the deck, or we'll just run into the ocean!"

The jet suddenly lurched forward, moving closer and closer to the ocean. Appa whimpered and lay down between the pilot and co-pilot seats, the canine knowing something bad was going to happen. Toph had sat up, planted both feet firmly on the plane's metal, and fingers gripped firmly on the controls. She gritted her teeth as she turned off auto-pilot, saying, "I'll just give you a quick rundown, Aang. I know we don't have a tailhook, so we're going to use the next best things: the wheels and the wings."

"You're going to snag the wires with—you can't do that!" Aang yelled, almost standing up only for the seatbelt to keep him in lace. "The wings, and especially and wheels, aren't strong enough to hold! The wires are just going to break them, or even the other way around!"

"We're going to at least _try_, Twinkletoes!" Toph roared as the plane suddenly began to shudder and shake from turbulence. In an attempt to slow down the plane, she lifted the wings, causing the plane to abruptly slow, causing them to fly forward, along with the supplies in back. Toph cursed as she heard a few of the boxes crack and break open, and Aang held the edge of his seat in fear and anticipation. Appa even started whimpering.

Even if the plane slowed down considerably, Toph didn't know if it was slow enough to work. The plane was now yards away from the ship, and Toph backed into her chair, and began suddenly muttering, _"Lex lata, pulvis et umbra cinis, ultra tuum praesidium, consumimur igni plebis victis..."(1)_

* * *

**March 22, 2007 - North Atlantic Ocean: Aircraft Carrier **_**Flopsie**_** (5:55 AM) – 24 Hours Before the Outbreak**

Wires were haphazardly hung all over the ship's deck, with barely any rhyme or reason in the way they were plotted. At the very end of the runway was a crash barricade that most likely wouldn't hold if the plane was to fly into it. As the aircraft was now dangerously close, and the crew ran out of the way, while Bumi stood firm on the side of the deck, only a foot away from the runway.

Fingers crossed and biting his lip, he watched the plane approach; the plane's wheels slowly opening. He watched in anticipation as the front wheel steadily approached the first set of wires. Under his breath, he began muttering, _"Cantus immortale regnum, in aeterna prosay, infinitum, luce, ressurectum, Excrucio, natura fieri mortis..."_ _(2)_

Then, the front wheel hit the deck, causing the ship to shake ever so slightly. Then the wheel hit the first wire. Everyone had seemed to hold their breath, and an ear-splitting groaning of metal rang out as the plane rolled forward, half of the plane on the ship and the other half still in the air.

The wires groaned at the surprising weight of the jet, and yet the plane didn't slow as it hit the other wires, making the sound of the wires groaning to become little, almost unnoticeable snaps. The snaps became more rapid and louder, and unexpectedly, the front wheel bent at a strange angle, the deafening sound of crunching metal ringing through the ship.

"Oh no...no, no, no!" Bumi suddenly shouted, seeing the ship didn't slow still as the wheel finally gave out and literally tear off, the sound of ripping metal ringing in his ears long after it happened. The dismembered wheel rolled underneath the plane as its tip fell unexpectedly, and hit the deck with a resounding crash, and sudden shattering of glass.

Through all the noise, Bumi could hear panicked howling and two terrified screams.

* * *

**March 22, 2007 - North Atlantic Ocean: Unidentified Aircraft (5:56 AM) – 24 Hours Before the Outbreak**

Glass showered over the three of them, which caused them all too involuntarily scream, even Appa began howling in fright. They could now clearly see the ship's deck, its wires spread out like a spider web. The plane was shaking violently, the sounds of screaming metal not helping the nerve-wracking situation.

"The brakes aren't working, WHY AREN'T THE BREAKS WORKING!?" Aang managed to scream. Toph didn't respond as she stopped screaming to find a way to slow the ship in any sort of way. Still, under her breath, she continued muttering, _"Gladius, in evertimitum, gloria, in excruciatus, radio, vera sentimenti, termino, ab infuriate, Solvo rei, qui a serpentinus, maxime, amo anti teus..." (3)_

A ear-piercing _RIP_ echoed in the plane, and the plane was struck with another wave of shocks. They both squeezed their eyes shut since they knew the same thing: _the wires broke off the back wheels as well._

Now, the underbelly of the ship was sliding against the ship's deck; the sound of screeching metal against metal was so powerful, even the ship itself was shaking. Suddenly, the plane's direction reversed at the plane's tip hit the crash barricade, causing Aang to lurch forward, seatbelt almost strangling him. But Toph, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt at all, flew forward and out the plane's shattered front window, and her gloved hands grabbed the window's rim at the very last second, yet it didn't stop her from smashing her head against the plan's surface.

After a few seconds, which felt to Toph and Aang were hours, the plane came to a stop; the crash barricade holding the plane, the plane's tip, which Toph was now hanging from desperately. The plane's wheels were ripped off and scattered on the scraped deck, and the crew slowly appeared, running towards the plane.

Toph, holding the rim with all her might, felt her feet hanging off of the plane's tip; right about the ocean. She knew if she fell, her body armor would prevent her from ever coming back out of that water ever again. Eyes squeezed shut, she whispered to herself, _"Malus perenisus, cruce invocale, Morte hasana, prosay fortuna, Mystrie, morte, sancte per dei..." (4)_

After what felt like hours, two hands grabbed her own and slowly dragged her back into the plane. She didn't bother open her eyes, and felt her adrenaline fade, just to be replaced by exhaustion and a nagging pain in her head. The crew's shouting was distorted and fuzzy due to her sudden lightheadedness, and she felt someone take off her helmet and wave a hand in front of her face. Cracking her eyes slightly open, she could see a blurry image of Aang crouched in front of her, yelling her name in a panic. Appa stood next to him, nudging her arm in an attempt for Toph to respond.

_Heh, I guess I deserve a nap after that... _She thought, closing her eyes and breath slowing, feeling herself slip into unconsciousness. _At least I'm alive._

* * *

**March 22, 2007 – Sceaux, France: Kadic Academy (6:15 AM) – 23 Hours Before the Outbreak**

A 15-year-old Sokka Kuruk moaned from sudden buzzing of his cell phone against, and he immediately wondered who would be calling him so early. He wouldn't have to get up for another hour to actually go to class. He blinked, shut his eyes, and blinked again. Surrendering to the annoying ring, he yawned, and managed to fully open both eyes. Reaching for the phone, he grabbed it, brought it to his ear, and asked groggily, "Ugh, um, 'ello?"

He blinked at the voice. "Oh, hi Aang. Why are you calling so early?"

...

* * *

**March 22, 2007 – Sceaux, France: the Factory (12:30 PM) – 18 Hours Before the Outbreak**

"Now, who's in favor of shutting down the supercomputer?"

Everyone raised their hands in favor, and Jeremie and headed towards the quantum supercomputer and put his hand on the switch, and pulled it down. The sound of hissing air and a alarm rang out, and the supercomputer lowered into itself, the room getting darker as the supercomputer receded, and the three metal hatched closing above it, XANA's symbol on it.

* * *

As the Lyoko Warriors climbed out the sewer hatch and Ulrich placed the lid on it, sealing the sewer access, Jim's head popped out from behind a tree as he asked, "Well, isn't it the fantastic five. What kind of trouble are you up to now?"

"Oh, nothing at all." Odd replied. "We just closed the book on an unforgettable adventure filled life of heroism and danger."

"Yeah... Hm, well, we've all been there Della Robbia. You know, one fine day I gave up my teenage dreams to become an adult."

"No kidding? You're actually an adult?"

"...I'd rather not talk about it."

* * *

**These aren't perfect translations, since I can't find them anywhere, so these are crappy Google Translate...translations...**

**(1) The law was passed, the shadow of the dust and ashes of**

**Beyond thy protection, fire consumed the vanquished**

**(2) Singing immortal kingdom**

**Prosay forever, indefinitely**

**Luce, ressurectum**

**Torture, the nature of death**

**(3) The sword, in the evertimitum, glory, tortured in the**

**Radio, sentimenti true, total, from infuriate**

**Free thing that the serpent, most likely anti teus**

**(4) Bad perenisus, cross invocale**

**On the death of Hasan, prosay fortune**

**Mystrie, death, holy by God 's**

**0-o-o-o-0**

**Daethtofools – I know that airplane landing was the most unrealistic thing you've ever read, but who cares? This is FanFiction. There is no logic here! =D**

**PsuremSpecial - ...Good thing Death is writing the next one...**

**Daethtofools – I heard that. (-_-)**

**DEATH – You were supposed to. =P**


End file.
